Gowasu
']]"}}}} Gowas |universe = 10th Universe |galaxy = |birthplace = World Tree |race = Shinling |birthday = |age = |status = |gender = |height = |weight = |measurements = |bloodtype = |english = Garrett Schenck |japanese = |abridger = |team = 10th Universe Team |team2 = |team3 = |affiliation = |affiliation2 = |affiliation3 = |previous affiliation = |previous affiliation2 = |previous affiliation3 = |occupation = Kaiōshin |previous occupation = |partner = Zamasu (formerly), Rumoosh |previous partner =Zamasu |trained = Zamasu (formerly) |instructor = |instructor2 = |instructor3 = |instructor4 = |instructor5 = |instructor6 = |headquarters = Kaiōshin Realm |counterpart = |fusions = |manga debut = Chapter 16 (Super) |anime debut = DBS053 |movie debut = |arc = |ova debut= |abridge debut = |game debut= Dragon Ball Heroes |family = |techniques = *Air Dance Technique *Kai-Kai *Psychokinesis |tools = *Potara *Time Ring *''Time Ring Case'' }} is the Kaiōshin of the 10th Universe, who alongside the Hakaishin Rumoosh, upkeeps the order in their respective universe. Background Wanting to retire, Gowasu selected his universe's North Kaiō Zamasu to replace him, and took the Shinling as his apprentice. Personality As a Kaiōshin, Gowasu is a patient individual, accrued from many years of overseeing the mortals of his Universe. He has a penchant for various pastimes — a trait shared with gods such as the Kaiō of the North of 7th Universe — enjoying the recreational consumption of tea, as well as the watching of GodTube. Good-natured, and with a sense of humor, Gowasu firmly believes that all life in the Universe has merit, and that the Kaiōshin and Kaiō are to watch this life and guide it, but to not interfere.Dragon Ball Super episode 53 Despite this, Gowasu could appear a bit naïve, as he was unable to see the warning signs of his pupil Zamasu's darker nature, despite it being readily apparent to Beerus and Whis. His loving nature and willingness to forgive shines through with in his relationship with Zamasu. Despite the heinous crimes Gokū Black committed, Gowasu was offered forgiveness to his wayward pupil and a chance to start over, something Black ultimately rejected.Dragon Ball Super chapter 21, pages 37-40 Appearance Equipment * の |Toki no Yubiwa}}: A magical ring, belonging to the Kaiōshin, that allows them to travel through time.Dragon Ball Super episode 49 Specifically, the ring allows Gowasu to follow distortions in space-time to the source, such as following Trunks from the future to the past. The ring has its limitations, however—if the distortion in space-time mends itself, he is forced back into the era he came from. Furthermore, the ring normally only permits the user to travel to the future and then back to the present and, thus, without a distortion, Gowasu is unable to travel back to the past.Dragon Ball Super episode 51 * : A mystical earring belonging to the Kaiōshin. Gowasu wears two earrings, and when worn on the same ear by two individuals, the Potara enables fusion. Furthermore, wearing the Potara brands one a Kaiōshin. Part IV "Future" Trunks Arc Universe Survival Arc Alongside Rumoosh and his attendant, Gowasu attends the Zen Exhibition Match, where they watch the 7th and 9th Universe contestants fight each other.Dragon Ball Super episode 78 Gowasu is back at his world, where he comtemplates finding 10 members that aren't as reprehensible as Zamasu. He was then greeted by Rumoosh, Cus, Murichim and the Universe 10 team in cloaks, Rumoosh assures him that he tends to overthink things and that muscle is what's needed to prevail in the Tournament of Power. Gowasu appears and sits on the bench watching the fight between universes, him and Rumoosh were shocked at Lilibeu being the first to get knocked out of bounds by Basil. He and the others witness Universe 9 getting erased by Zeno's. After their final fighter Obuni (whom Gowasu was confident in) was defeated by Son Gohan; Gowasu, Rumoosh, and his universe were the second to be erased by the two Zeno after all members of Universe 10 dropped out of the match. Gowasu, Rumoosh, and Universe 10 were restored with the Super Dragon Balls when Lapis wins the Tournament of Power and made the wish to restored all of the erased Universes. He, Rumoosh, and their team was last seen looking up at the sky. In Other Timelines Trunks' Timeline In Trunks' future, Gowasu was killed by Black when the latter used the Time Ring to wrap to that timeline. After Black explained his identity to the future Zamasu and anointed him a Kaiōshin, who had likewise grown disgusted with the mortals, the two teamed up.Dragon Ball Super episode 61 Alternative Present Timeline In that timeline, Black who is alive after Beerus' attack thanks to the power of the Time Ring, killed Gowasu, inheriting the senior's role as Kaiōshin and taking his Time Ring. In Other Media Video Games Gowasu is playable in the following video games: Trivia *Gowasu's name likely comes from gowasu (ごわす), which means "to be", shares with Zamasu the same name pun scheme. *Gowasu can be seen as a polar opposite to Zamasu in their idealologies: while the former choose to preserve and nurture, the latter seeks only destruction. Quotes *(in response to Zamasu's ideals) "I see. However, this is what I believe...justice entails bringing balance between good and evil. Even if evil makes you lose your way, you stay your ground and keep searching for the path of good...is that search not what justice is? It is for that reason that the gods gave humans knowledge."Dragon Ball Super episode 55 * "Gods are not perfect. Even gods learn and grow." References Category:Characters that appeared in Dragon Ball Super Category:Kaiōshin Category:Characters who have died and been revived